


Darkest Dungeon

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, idk anymore, kill me, plague warning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: (First of all, Darkest Dungeon is an amazing game on steam, go play it) MC/Reader and Dr. Devorak during plague times. Let that boy nap, he needs the sleep. (changed rating from T to M)





	1. Chapter 1

You woke with a start, drooling on your wooden desk and the papers you were working on when you had fallen asleep. You were in the dungeon, helping the doctors the best you could with magic and your beginner nursing skills. You were being taught by the doctors working on a plague cure, Dr. Devorak, notably.  


You got up and began to shuffle your notes back together. They were full of medical drawings and scrawled notes about human anatomy. Although the drawings weren’t terrible, they weren’t as good and detailed as Dr. Devorak’s. He was by far the hardest working doctor in that dungeon. 

You looked around for the doctor in question. You spotted his bright auburn hair from across the room. He looked to be snoozing on his desk as well. His large black coat was hung over the back his chair. You picked it up and draped it over his shoulders. He has a troubled look on his face as he slept.

You pushed his hair back from his face affectionately. The doctor was kind, even through his tired and stressed out life. Most of the other doctors were too stressed to bother being kind. They were too scared of dying.

The look on his face relaxed as you ran your fingers through his curls. He was almost purring when you pulled away, scared of waking him. Sleep was rare in the dungeon. The darkness and the smell made it hard to fall asleep easily. 

The candle on his desk was beginning to burn low, so you leaned down to blow it out. You blew out the candle as a hand reached up to gently touch your cheek. You jumped in surprise, looking down to see Julian grinning half-lidded up at you. He was still half asleep. He ran his fingers down your cheekbone and brushed his fingers over your lips, soft and sensual. You leaned into his touch. It had been so long since you had anyone’s full attention on you. 

He pulled his hand back, a guilty look on his face.

“My apologies, I shouldn’t have-” he murmured, but was cut off as you grabbed his hand and pressed it back to you face, closing your eyes as his fingers curled around your jaw, running his thumb over your trembling bottom lip.

He sighed deeply. You opened your eyes to see his face twisted with shame and guilt. He began to speak, but you silenced him by pressing your lips against his. He groaned into you, his hands wrapping around your hips and pulling you roughly onto his lap.

He pressed you into his chest hard as he kissed you, hips gyrating against your thighs. His eyes were half-lidded with lust as you pulled away to look at him. His curls had fallen back forward, covering his right eye. You saw a flash of red and pushed his hair back frantically, grabbing his face to check his eyes for the signature red of the plague. They were white, narrowed slightly in confusion. 

You sighed and slumped against him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders.

“I thought I saw…” you trailed off.

He wrapped his arms around you, running his hand through your hair to comfort you. A tremor ran through your body as tears bubbled up in your eyes. You quickly wiped them away, but the doctor pulled you back to look at your face. It was likely red and blotchy, but he smiled as if you were the prettiest thing in the world, running his fingers down your cheeks, wiping away the tears as more rolled down your cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’m okay…” he whispered, face wracked with worry and concern.

He picked you up by your legs as he stood, so you wrapped them around him and squeezed your arms tighter around his shoulders to stay in his arms. The doctor carried you over to his bed, lifting you as if you were light as air. He gently set you down in his bed, pulling his blanket up around you before settling down next to you. 

You were curled around him as you both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of screams of the dying echoing in that darkest dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke to the doctor snoring softly, face nuzzled in your chest. He was smirking in his sleep as he buried his head in a little deeper. He was likely having a…pleasant dream. You avoided looking down at his legs, one of which was sprawled on top of your legs.

He was so warm and fluffy, so you let his soft purring soothe you back to sleep for a little longer.

When you awoke again, it was because the doctor had knocked over his chair and fallen as he scrambled out of the bed, his bed. You looked down at him on the floor, long legs spread across the small room.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Doctor Devorak. It’s just me,” you said in a low and soothing voice. His eyes flicked across the room frantically before settling back on you. He relaxed and got up, extending a hand out to me.

“You can call me Julian, my dear,” he murmured into the hand you placed in his, placing a few quick kisses to it. 

“And you must forgive me for the…events of last night.”Julian said, his face turning red as he remembered. “I’m afraid I must have been out of my mind from sleep deprivation to have imposed myself on you in that way,”

You felt your face begin to flush as well. You intertwined your fingers into his and pulled him back into the bed. His face turned even brighter red as he landed on top of you, legs on either side of your hips. You raised an eyebrow at him as he stuttered out some letters.

“I’m afraid I might need to ask you to impose a little more then, Julian,” you said, hooking his collar and using it to pull him down to your level.

He moaned as your lips met, his hips lowering to meet yours. After a few sloppy kisses, he pulled away, face guilty.

“Are you sure that you-” he started, but was cut off by being pulled back down into your grasp. You felt his let go and his lips began to kiss down your neck. His fingers curled around your collar, pulling it aside as he worked on the buttons of your shirt. His breath was hot against your skin as he pressed kisses on the exposed skin.

“Julian!” you gasped as he nipped at your collarbone. A exhilarated shiver ran through you.

He pulled back again.

“Too hard?” he asked worriedly, running his thumb over the throbbing bite.

You were beginning to get frustrated.

“Its fine! I want this, Doctor Devorak. I want you,” you said, pulling your shirt completely off. Julian stared down at you, lustful wonder on his face as he explored  
your body with his hands.

“You’re so soft…” he said under his breath, as if he wasn’t talking to you. You began to thank him, but were cut off by his lips pressing themselves to your nipple. He began licking it feverishly, nipping it occasionally. You gasped and began to tug insistently on his shirt. He stopped his siege on your breasts to remove it, throwing it across the room.

“Please, Julian,” you asked, digging your nails into his shoulders. He hissed in pain, but he didn’t object. You began to drag your nails down his back slowly, enjoying the conflicting emotions flickering across his face.

“Pants, off,” you commanded. Julian nearly fell off the bed in his hurry to comply.

“No. Not yours. Mine.”

He stopped, letting his pants fall to his ankles as he began to work on the laces holding yours up. He pulled them down and off in one smooth motion and began peppering kisses starting at your ankle, working his way up. His mouth lingered at the soft inner part of your thigh, seeming to consider his next action. Next thing you knew, his teeth were sunk into the soft flesh, making you moan loudly.

You both paused, waiting for someone to burst in and yell at you to be quiet, but there were no noises except for yours and his pants. He resumed his assault on your body, kissing and biting until you didn’t think you could take it anymore.

“Please, Julian…” you whimpered, tugging softly at his arm. He rose to play his lips on yours, fingers lowering to stroke at your soaking wet labia. He pressed his skillful fingers into you, rubbing your clit in ways that made your legs twitch.

He kissed you as you squirmed beneath him. Getting impatient, you grabbed at the waistband of his underwear, made of a soft red satin, and pulled them down. You took his cock into your hand and began stroking it. Julian stiffened above you. 

“Wait, this is about y-” you cut him off by twirling the both of you around so that you were on top.

“Enough,” you growled into his neck, biting the crook of his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure as you sank down onto his cock, it filling you up to the brim.

“Fuck, you’re big, Julian,” you moaned into his ear. He blushed as he dug his nails into your hips. You began gyrating your hips, making his eyes roll back again.

“You’re so hot when you can’t control yourself,” you said, sitting up and starting to bounce. This made him lose what little control he had, so he flipped you over again and began pounding you into the mattress.

He placed a hand over your mouth to silence your moans and screams as you both came. He collapsed besides you, completely out of breath. You turned to face him, pressing a few kisses on his face.

“Good work, doc. I think I’ll need another demonstration, though. I’m more of a hands on learner.”

“They say practice makes perfect,” he replied with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> All questions, comments, and kudos are welcome!


End file.
